A Star Filled With Glee
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: AU. Butch Sands is shocked to see a star fall right out of the sky straight towards his backyard. And in the big crater of which the star formed, was a blonde girl with sparkling baby blue eyes.


**Authoress Note: Hey guys! I'm back! After a long hiatus, I've refreshed my brain from it's old writing skills. Hopefully I've improved over these months.**

**So, um. Yea. How've you guys been? Bet nobody missed me. XD But, let's get this started~!**

**::_Izzy's Frizzies does not own any characters from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy _****does ****_however own the idea for this._::**

* * *

"And you shouldn't come out of that room until dinner! Are you listening to me Butch Sands!?"

A sigh escaped young 9 year old Butch's lips, an eye roll immediately coming after. In a voice filled with pure sarcasm, he said, "Of course mother. I always listen to you mother." And in a mutter he quickly added, "Not like I actually have a choice, do I?"

His mother (Fay was her name) 'humphed' in approval. Butch heard her footsteps fade away as she walked downstairs.

"Doesn't the lady EVER give me a break?" he asked to himself, running his slightly tanned hand through his jet black hair. He fell on his bed quickly, then flipped himself upside down. His dark green shirt fell off him slightly, disconnecting from his black jeans. "Nag, nag, nag. That's all she does. So what if I had hit the teacher? He was being a big dummy anyways, calling _me _stupid!"

He laid there for a few moments, listening to the silence that surrounded him. For a second, his right eye would twitch a little. It was always the right eye that twitched, _never _the left. Butch didn't understood why. Though he lived with it, just like he lived with his mother.

"I'm bored." he announced as if somebody was there. "Bored, bored, bored. It's boring in this house. I need just a bit of fresh air." He flipped off the bed quietly, his green socked feet landing softly on the ground. He walked towards his slightly smudged window. "Now let's open this here window and-"

He paused once he saw a star moving through the night sky.

It wasn't like a shooting star though. It seemed slightly bigger. In fact, it seemed as if it was getting bigger each time Butch blinked.

_Blink._

Far away.

_Blink._

A bit closer.

_Blink._

Really close.

_Blink._

Almost by his house.

Butch inhaled. Then he began to yell out loudly for his mother to hear.

"MOM, THERE'S THIS WEIRD THING COMING TOWARDS OUR HOUSE AND IT'S PRETTY AWESOME!" His eyes grew wider with amusement as the star came closer. "I LIKE IT. ONCE IT CRASHES, CAN I HAVE IT?"

Fay came in her son's room quickly, walking towards the window. "What in the world are you- OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT IS THAT?"

Butch began to bounce as he grinned widely. "I 'UNNO, BUT I WANT IT." He ran down the stairs as quickly as his little legs could carry him, ignoring his mother's cry. Opening the door in a flash, he ran out just after the star landed. It had landed swiftly in a soft motion, so barely any noise was made.

"Smoke everywhere!" Butch shouted, closing his eyes and coughing frequently. He took a few steps forward. The boy yelped once he felt himself slide down something.

"Ooof! H-hey, watch where you're going sir! Please get off; this hurts a bit!"

Butch slowly opened his eyes and looked down.

He was sitting on top of a girl. She seemed to be a bit younger than him. He quickly scrambled off of her.

She had sloppy blonde pigtails and light blue eyes that seemed to shimmer with the night sky. Her long blue dress with a single black stripe on the sides was slightly torn along with her white leggings. Her feet were bare. Around her neck was a black choker, a light blue star in the middle of it.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"MOOOOOM. IT'S A PRETTY GIRL IN HERE. I WANT TO KEEP HER AND MAKE HER MY LITTLE SISTER SO I CAN PROTECT HER FOREVER." Butch looked at her. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I-I think it's... um... I don't remember..." The girl smiled. "But I think it started with a 'B'!"

Butch nodded. "Then you'll be, uh, Bubbles!" he shouted as he saw the neighbor kids blow bubbles as they ran home. "And I'm still Butch!"

The girl, who was now Bubbles, giggled. "I like my new name! It's cute!" She got off her knees and stood up, looking at her surroundings in amazement. "What is this place?" she asked quietly.

"Earth, duh." Butch rolled his eyes, standing up with her. "You're not very smart, are ya Bubbles?"

Bubbles frowned. "Of course I am! I just don't remember things!"

Suddenly, Fay came tripping outside in shock. "Wh-what happened with that star!? Where'd this crater come from!? Who's that girl!?" She started to fan herself as she felt herself grow pale.

"Nag, nag, nag." Butch muttered, rolling his eyes at his mother's fear.

"I'm Bubbles mam!" the blonde girl introduced. "I came from that star that made the big hole! I'm deeply sorry, but I have no idea how I got here or what happened."

Fay took deep breaths. "Ok. Let's go inside and sort this out."

* * *

Butch didn't think 'sorting it out' would involve him to be locked in his room again.

He waited, and waited, and waited. And waited some more.

Time seemed to pause. Butch didn't like this at all. He was a very impatient, and his temper is possibly the shortest temper known to man. He had to restrain himself from running down the stairs; he was just so anxious!

He practically squealed in delight when he heard footsteps getting louder. But, squealing was a girl action. And he was no girl. He's anything _but _that.

Bubbles's head peaked inside. Her smile was practically wider than her face.

"I'll be staying with you now, since I have nowhere else to go!" she said. "We have to share rooms; I hope I won't be a bother!"

Butch scoffed. "Bother? Nah, it's cool. Actually, it's awesome! I always wanted a lil' sis, and you're perfect Bubbles!"

Bubbles blushed slightly. "Perfect? Are you sure?"

"Positive!" The boy pointed towards her. "I can protect someone now from creepy guys like a superhero! Builds up mah..." Popping his collar, he continued. "..._reputation _ya might say~!"

"Well, if it makes you happy, it makes me happy." Bubbles gave out a bright smile.

* * *

**Crappy ending is crap.**

**So, maybe this could be a preview, since I might not update this for some time... yea...**

**But yea, I love you guys! QuQ**

_**Signed, **_

_**Izzy's Frizzies~**_


End file.
